Doomholes of Fear
by GiLaw
Summary: When strange doomholes start sucking people in, Nova becomes haunted by memories involving the Wormhole and Sparx must help her to regain her courage to save their teammates. SPOVA!
1. Memories

**Wazzup my favourite people? GiLaw is in da house!  
I published this story before but there were a LOT of spelling and grammar errors. I mean a LOT! So I'm gonna re-upload it!**

**SoLow: *sarcastic* Great idea**

**KFee: Just . . . KEEP AWAY FROM SUGAR!**

**NConn: And don't change too much! I liked the original!**

**Me: Okay then. LET'S GET THIS SPARKY DONE- AGAIN!**

**Chapter 1**

It was another plain boring day in Shuggazoom City with no sign of Skeleton King, Mandarin or the Formless. In fact it was pretty peaceful.

Inside the Super Robot, Chiro and Otto were playing video games. Antauri was meditating in mid-air. Gibson was in his lab working on some crazy experiment. Jinmay was out patrolling the city. There was no sign of Sparx or Nova- they were out on their fifteenth date that week. The red and yellow monkeys had been dating a lot since Nova had confessed her feelings for Sparx.

"Still dating, are they?" Chiro grinned when Jinmay returned about an hour later.

"Yep," Jinmay smiled, pecking him on the forehead. "I think they've gone to get a Hover Burger or something. They just can't seem to separate from each other."

Chiro laughed. "They really care for each other, even when they bicker all the time. Have you seen the times when they get really jealous whenever one of them falls for another guy? They also get really depressed whenever they get separated." Chiro's face suddenly looked serious. "Remember the Fire of Hate incident?"

Jinmay nodded. "Oh yeah, that was a tough time for Nova."

"Tell her about the wormhole!" Otto perked up.

Silence. Everybody stared at the green simian. Even Gibson peeped his head out of the lab.

"What? What is it?" Jinmay looked confused.

"My apologies Jinmay, but the wormhole is something we prefer not to talk about," said the Antauri, floating back down onto the ground.

"Why, what happened?" asked Jinmay.

"Let's just say that Sparx was in hysterics during that time," said Gibson sternly. "Great Scott, even Nova shudders about it when mentioned."

At that point Sparx and Nova both came shooting down in their tubes, looking as happy as anything.

"So, did we miss much?" Sparx grinned.

"Nothing at all," Chiro lied.

Nova smiled. "Cool. I need to lie down. Dates are much more tiring than they look!" she added, giving the red monkey and special look. Sparx grinned again and winked at his yellow girlfriend.

In her room, Nova lay on her little tube-bed and thought back to the happy times she'd had with Sparx- the times when he'd been funny, stupid and the times when he'd been a good friend . . .

"I never miss."

"Seriously, I'm sorry about that snowball in the face."

"You'd do anything to get close to me, wouldn't you, Nova?"

"Well sweetheart, it looks like your dream finally came true."

"Two saves in one day? It must be love."

"A- and Nova . . . Nova . . . I just have to say . . . I-"

Nova smiled at the thought of what he would've said if Sparx hadn't been interrupted.

"You're not getting a little nervous, are you Nova? Want me to hold your hand?"

Nova froze. 'No, I don't want to remember that,' she thought to herself.

"Listen, seriously. There's something I wanna say."

The yellow monkey sat up and began to shake her head hard. "No! Snap out of it, Nova! That was a bad memory!"

"Just save it. Like Chiro said, we don't have time was this."

Nova smacked her head and tried to remember what Sparx had said to her when he had become blind and needed her to deactivate a rogue Antauri. But that memory was taking over. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" she yelled to herself.

She was interrupted by an alarm. 'Thank goodness,' she thought to herself and ran to the base room where the rest of the Hyperforce were gathered around the computer.

"It says here that citizens have been disappearing into strange doomholes," explained Gibson. "I am unsure of why they are appearing around and am clueless to what happens inside. Trackers here explain that the most recent incident was in . . ." He shuddered before finishing. "The Pit of Doom/"

"So it looks like that's where we'll be heading," said Sparx.

"Wait? What's that?" Jinmay pointed a bald man wearing some sort of spacesuit.

Nova took a close look. That spaceman looked horribly familiar. Why was he even wearing a spacesuit? He had oxygen . . . didn't he?

"I say we beat 'em up. That looks like a trap to me," she said a little too quickly.

Everyone stared at her.

"Nova . . . do you feel alright?" Antauri asked.

"Never felt better," the yellow monkey lied.

Sparx gave her a look and took her by the hand which was clammy with sweat. "You sure? You don't seem like yourself."

Nova managed a nod. "I'm fine! Well what are we waiting for? Let's go already!"

"Okay," Chiro agreed. "MONKEYS MOBILIZE!"

**SoLow: Can we go now?**

**Me: Can you shut up now?**

**NConn: I thought that Chapter 1 was- just as amazing as the original.**

**KFee: It was okay, I guess.**

**So that's Chapter 1 re-done! Please Read and Review, it'll make me happy. Hopefully Chapter 2 won't take too long. Until next time- cheerio!**


	2. The Fight

**Okay, so Chapter 2 is up. I know that NOBODY HAS READ THE NEW VERSION YET BUT I'M GONNA KEEP GOING! So yeah, this IS the updated version so some of the reviews might seem really wrong but I DON'T GIVE A SPARKY, OKAY? NOW ENJOY THIS PLEASE!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Fight**

The Super Robot landed in the Pit of Doom where the astronauts were sitting around lifelessly.

'Well at least we don't have to wear those boots from . . . last time.' Nova shuddered at the thought as she followed the rest of the team out of the robot and keeping her distance from the astronauts.

Chiro and Jinmay walked up to the nearest astronaut. Chiro tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey guys, there are these really strange doomholes sucking in people. You and your friends don't wanna be here."

The astronaut ignored him. Nova cringed and got ready to run.

"Why aren't they listening to me?" Chiro asked his girlfriend.

Jinmay shrugged. "I don't know. Let me try." She cleared her throat and said as politely as she could "Excuse me sir, we're here to rescue you."

Nova was surprised when the astronaut turned around revealing that it was just a man in a spacesuit. "Oh thank you so much! We've been waiting for so long for somebody to rescue us!" he cried dramatically.

"No problem. We're just doing our job," Otto smiled.

"Well now that you're all safe, perhaps you should go into the robot and we'll return you home," said Gibson.

"How can I thank you enough?" said the spaceman.

"You needn't. Helping others is its own reward," said Antauri as they walked towards the Super Robot. Most of the astronauts had already gone inside the Super Robot but that man was still staying inside.

"I really must thank you though," he said.

"No seriously, you don't have to," said Otto.

Suddenly the man's mood changed. He grabbed Otto in one hand and Gibson in the other. "Oh, but I insist!"

All of a sudden, all of the spacemen began to change. They grew skinnier and skinnier until they were as thin as sticks. Their faces became old and wrinkled and their eyes popped out of their sockets and they turned colour. Most of them turned green, some of them turned blue and the rest of them turned purple. Space zombies!

"RUN FOR IT!" Nova shrieked and scampered behind the Super Robot's right foot. The others watched her in confusion, but not for long because the zombie who was holding Gibson and Otto was glowing at the mouth.

"Quick! Remove his helmet before he drains their energy!" Chiro shouted.

Antuari was the one to do so. He leaped on the zombie and ripped its helmet off.

Nothing. The zombie continued to glow at the mouth and Gibson and Otto were beginning to panic a little.

"Monkey Doodle! Now what do we do?" Sparx yelled.

BOOM! Too late, the zombie struck the blue and green monkeys with his beam, draining their energies away from them.

"Don't . . . just . . . stand . . . there," Gibson rasped. "Do . . . something!" he added before the two of them passed out in the zombie's hands.

But the team couldn't do much because they noticed that the zombie was still glowing at the mouth. What was he doing now?

FLASH!

A doomhole appeared on the walls of the pit and its wind began to suck hard.  
The Monkey Team quickly stood their ground but noticed that the zombie (who was still holding Gibson and Otto) was looking at the doomhole in a peculiar way.

"NO!" Chiro cried out, realising what he was up to. He leaped out quickly but the zombie was quicker- and threw the two helpless monkeys into the doomhole. The team saw a flash and both Gibson and Otto disappeared. They were gone.

"We're just going have to fight them," Jinmay sighed.

Antauri and Sparx nodded in agreement they and Jinmay leaped into action.

"MONKEY MIND SCREAM!"

"MAGNA TINGLER BLAST!"

The zombies were wiped out in seconds as Jinmay shot bullets out of her fingertips and Antuari slashed them with his Ghost Claws. Sparx shot electricity from his magnets but couldn't help keeping an eye on Nova. 'Why is she so scared? It's not like her to run away from battle,' he thought to himself.

"MONKEY VU!"

Chiro struck more space-zombies with his power while trying not to fall into the doomhole which kept on sucking as hard as it could.

Jinmay was also making good progress. "Keep going! If we can defeat all of them then we might be able to close the doo- ahhh!" The robot girl screamed as the leader of the space zombies trapped her in his beams, draining away her energy.

"NO!" Chiro cried out as he saw her collapse- and let the doomhole drag her towards it! Chiro frantically leaped out and made a grab for her hand.

And missed.

Chiro watched in horror as his girlfriend disappeared into the doomhole. He'd just lost her.

The girl he loved.

She was gone.

"Jinmay . . ." Chiro whispered and buried his head in his arms. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

Sparx turned around and saw Chiro lying there in grief. 'He just lost her,' he thought to himself. 'Poor kid. That's exactly how I felt when Nova- NOVA!'

He turned around and caught sight of one of the space zombies glowing at the mouth in Nova's direction. Unfortunately the yellow monkey didn't notice because she had her back turned in fear.

"Oh no you don't! MAGNOBALL BEAM SPLITTER!"

Sparx successfully pelted the zombie with his beams, knocking him out. Nova turned around sharply when she heard the noise- and saw the chaos. Otto, Gibson and Jinmay were gone. Chiro was just lying there in front of the doomhole. And Antuari was struggling in the hands of one of the zombies.

"Come on Nova. You're a warrior, not a coward," Nova told herself. She jumped up and pulled out her giant fists. "BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!" she yelled, knocking out the zombie who was holding Antuari. Nova began to punch her way through several more. 'You know?' she thought to herself happily. 'These guys aren't as tough as they look. Why was I so scared of nothing?'

Sparx watched her admiringly. "She's back," he grinned and joined in the fight.

"FLAME FIRST FURY!" Nova shouted, striking even more zombies. This was too easy. She was making such good progress . . .

Suddenly one of the space zombies grabbed hold of Nova and shook her around like a rag doll, making Nova dizzy. She then noticed him aiming her towards the doomhole . . .

"NO!" the yellow monkey shrieked but the zombie ignored her and threw her full force towards the doomhole. She bounched off the ground hard, flipped around helplessly several times and then felt her body beginning to sting as she flew through the doomhole . . .

She was inside the doomhole . . .

"Gotcha!"

It was Sparx. He had leapt out and grabbed her arm just in time. But the force of the doomhole was so strong that it nearly knocked Sparx off his feet and would've yanked him in if he hadn't grabbed onto the wall of the Pit of Doom with his other hand. Seeing this, Antauri ran up to Sparx and grabbed his tail.

"I can't hold on!" Nova cried to the red simian who had most of his body inside the doomhole too.

"Just hang in there and I'll pull ya out!" Sparx shouted.

She could tell that he was holding on as tight as he could and pulling as hard as his strength would allow him. Nova turned around and a terrifying yet almost familiar-looking sight filled her eyes. The doomhole was like a long white tunnel, twirling around, dragging her full force. It looked so scary and reminded her so much of . . . of . . .

All of a sudden, Nova found herself having a hallucination, no longer being dragged in midair but lying on her back on what seemed to be . . . the Dark One Worm! And it wasn't a doomhole that was pulling at her- it was a wormhole! Ahead of her she could see the rest of the team (except Jinmay) clinging onto the worm for dear life. Right in front of her, Sparx had tied himself to a flagpole and had his arm stretched out as far as he could, trying to keep hold of her boot with her foot in it.

Nova had no idea what was going on but in a panic, managed to gasp out "Don't let go!"

"Don't worry! I gotcha!" Sparx grunted. He tried to pull her towards him- and Nova felt her foot slip out of her boot and then she was falling and she heard him cry out her name in despair but she just kept on spinning around and screamed. "Help me . . . SPARX!"

"Nova! Nova! NOVA!"

Sparx's voice brought Nova back to reality. She was still in the doomhole but she wasn't falling and Sparx still had a good grip on her arm. "I need you to reach out with your other hand, grab my arm and hold on tight!" he instructed.

The tired and scared yellow monkey didn't know what was going on but managed to fight the doomhole's force and grab onto his arm and clinged onto it as tight as she could.

"NOW!" Sparx yelled at Antauri, who yanked at his tail so hard, it sent the red and yellow simians flying out of the doomhole and crashing into a wall of the Pit of Doom. As soon as he realised they were both safe, Antauri started using his mind powers to close the doomhole, Meanwhile, Chiro had finally come to his senses and beaten the rest of the zombies.

"Well that went well," muttered Sparx sarcastically. He went to rub his head which he had hit when being yanked out- and noticed that Nova was still holding onto his arm.

"Uh, Nova? You can let go now," he said tryingto stay cool but he could tell that something was very wrong with her. He shook his arm as hard as he could. Still Nova would not let go.

Sparx suddenly noticed that she was staring into nothing, her eyes were just opened wide and filled with fear. He waved his free hand in front of her face. Nova let out a shriek and slapped Sparx's hand away.

"Is she alright?" There was concern in Antauri's voice.

Sparx shook his head. "I'm not sure. We should get her back to the robot and deal with her there."

**So that's Chapter 2 re-done! For those who have already read it, I hope I haven't changed TOO much! Me and my impulsive brain . . . X_X**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- cheerio! **


	3. Lost

**I know what you're thinking. No Gibson, no Otto and no Jinmay for a long time. Nasty, I know. Well that's EXACTLY how I felt when there was no Nova for the rest of "Wormhole"! Okay, BRING ON CHAPTER 3, BABAY! Sorry, I'm on a sugar rush- like I said I have a sweet tooth**

**Chapter 3**

**Lost**

Sparx picked Nova up in his arms and began to carry her towards the Super Robot. Although the yellow monkey was still in some sort of shock, she allowed it to happen and even let go of Sparx's hand.

"We must all get inside," ordered Antuari as Sparx carried Nova towards the med bay. Chiro was looking longingly at the wall of the Pit of Doom where the doomhole had formed. He was still feeling guilty about losing Jinmay.

"NOW!" the silver monkey shouted.

Chiro snapped out of it and reluctantly followed his teammates into the robot. As soon as he was inside, he immediately turned around for one last glance and the door shut on him.

So he headed to the med bay where he saw Sparx and Antuari trying to comfort Nova. She was shivering with fear and every now and again she let out a cry. The only thing that was keeping her calm was Sparx's hand which held onto hers. Antuari was trying to access her mind directly but Nova wouldn't let him.

"Calm down Nova. I'm only trying to do what is best," the silver simian tried to reassure her but she still refused.

It looked like the three of them were pretty distracted. Chiro decided to take the Brain Scrambler to look for Jinmay, Otto and Gibson . . .

"Chiro, wait! We need you to stay here," said Antuari. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Back out there to look for Jinmay and the others," said Chiro.

"Wait, what? You can't do that!" said Sparx.

Chiro stood his ground. "They would've done it for us! Why can't we do it for them?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Because . . . we don't want to lose another team member," Antuari said finally. "If you wish to look for your companions then Sparx will come with you."

The red simian didn't respond. For some reason he was staring into nowhere.

"Sparx!" Antuari snapped.

Sparx snapped out of it and blurted out. "Ye- yeah I will- wait, what were we doing again?"

"You and Chiro shall search for Otto, Gibson and Jinmay."

Sparx nodded then noticed that Nova was clinging onto his hand even tighter. "Wait, what about-"

"I'll take care of her," Antuari interrupted.

"You sure about this?" Sparx asked him, slowly letting go of Nova's hand.

"Do not worry about us. Doubt will only slow your progress," the silver monkey replied wisely. "It'll be alright."

"Fine. But you had better take good care of her," Sparx warned his teammate as he and Chiro headed off towards their tubes. "I mean it," he added as both of them shot up.

Antuari watched them both disappear then noticed that Nova was beginning to squirm with fear and ran to comfort her. "Keep calm, Nova. You have nothing to panic about."

Meanwhile Sparx and Chiro both launched off in First Rocket 3 and Brain Scrambler Pilot 2. Chiro wasn't saying anything but he was breathing very hard.

'Man, this must be pretty tough for the kid right now,' Sparx thought to himself. 'I know how he feels. It's tough when you're trying to find the one you love and no one understands.'

Meanwhile in the Super Robot, Antuari was having a tough time with Nova because she had gone into some sort of panic attack.  
"Where are they?" she wailed. "What happened to them? TELL ME ANTUARI!"

"Nova I can guarantee you that Chiro and Sparx are alright. They are simply looking for our fellow team members." Antuari hoped that the yellow monkey wouldn't notice the worry in his voice.

"But what if a doomhole appears? What if they get sucked in and are gone FOREVER?" she cried.

"Nova, I highly doubt that a doomhole will-"

FLASH!

"Take cover Nova!" Antuari shouted as the doomhole from the ceiling began to pull at the two monkeys. Nova screamed and dove under the med table where the pull couldn't drag her. Antuari wasn't so lucky. He managed to grab onto one of the legs of the med table but it wasn't a good grip and he realised that he was slipping. Nova clung onto the leg next to him and watched in horror as Antuari held on for dear life.

"Nova, DO something!"

But she was too frightened to move. Antuari let out a grunt and his fingers slipped. He was dragged and spun around for a few seconds before he disappeared into the doomhole which flashed into nothing as well, leaving Nova on her own.

**BWAAAAAAHHHHH I'M SO MEAN! Poor Antuari. **  
**Please Read and Review. Hopefully Chapter 4 won't be too long! **  
**Cheerio!**


	4. Nova's Confession

**YEAH BABAY I'M BACK! For those who are reading my story and thinking "There's more Chinmay than Spova" then keep reading. There's gonna be Spova and lots of it!**

**NConn: Ooh! That'll be exciting.**

**SoLow: You're lying. You always lie.**

**Me: I do NOT always lie!**

**KFee: Yeah you do. Remember when you lied about the time you-**

**Me: ANYWAY! It's time for Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Nova's Confession**

"Can we go back to the robot now? We've been searching for ages," Sparx complained.

"Not until we find Jinmay, Otto and Gibson." That was the first sentence Chiro had said since they had begun their search.

"Aw c'mon kid, they'll make it. They're really strong, ya know that. I'm gonna call Antuari and tell him that I'm heading back," said Sparx, activating his transmitter. "Hey Antuari, its Sparx. I'm-" The red monkey let out a screech of pain as a sharp ringing filled his ears. It was almost as if something was trying to stop him from reaching his teammate.

'I knew I wouldn't be able to trust him!' Sparx thought to himself as he tried to reach Nova instead. "Nova? Nova, come in!"  
He was overcome with surprise and relief when he heard the sound of her breathing. But . . . was it his imagination or was she crying?

"Nova, what happened?"

Sparx was sure he heard her hesitate before she managed to stutter out "D- do- doomhole!"

That one word explained everything and Sparx immediately turned the First Rocket around and took off full speed towards the Super Robot. "Keep looking for the others!" he shouted to Chiro as he flew away.

"No problem." All of a sudden the boy had a mischievous grin on his face. "Hang on Jinmay, I'm coming for ya!"

When Sparx e-v-e-n-t-u-a-l-l-y reached the Super Robot, he parked the Fist Rocket as fast as he could before running full speed into the med bay.

"Nova?"

The yellow monkey had wrapped herself around a leg of the med table and was shivering really bad. Her face was damp from the sweat and tears and her pink eyes were full of fear.

"Nova . . ." Sparx ran up to her and she leapt into her arms, burying her head into his chest, sobbing hard. Sparx wrapped his arms around her and cradled her like a baby. "It's okay."

When she finally calmed down, he asked her "Are you okay? Why are you so scared?"

Nova shook her head a few times. "I don't wanna talk about it, alright?"

"Nova, there are only three of us left and I almost lost you! If you just tell me what's wrong I can help you." He gave Nova as if to say "Trust me on this".

She sighed knowing that Sparx only wanted the truth. "Alright . . . promise that you won't tell anyone, okay?"

"Who's there to tell?" Sparx tried to joke but Nova didn't laugh. She looked as if she were going to start crying again. She took a deep breath and began her confession.

"It's the whole wormhole incident."

Sparx froze. Both of them remembered that incident all too well. "Go on."

"Sparx, that wormhole was the scariest thing that ever happened to me. I kept on being thrown and dragged around and it just seemed to never end."

The red monkey was holding the yellow one's hand tightly.

"The worst part was that . . . I was alone and I thought I'd never see you again . . . I just . . . I-"

Nova burst into tears again. "Oh Sparx! I'm such a coward!" she sobbed.

"You're not." Sparx wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure Nova of himself and squeezed her as if he wouldn't let go. 'She's dramatised because I let her slip into the wormhole,' he thought to himself. 'This is all my fault.'

Still squeezing her, he said "Why do you think I love you so much? It's because you're the bravest girl I know. Listen, our friends are in danger and they need YOU. I need you to get your courage back."

"I don't know . . ." Nova sniffed.

"Maybe this will help," Sparx suddenly grinned.

Before Nova could say anything, she felt his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. All of a sudden a bunch of different emotions rushed into her head: from shocked to scared to excited to warm to calm. And she relaxed and went along with the kiss.  
The two shared the kiss for a few minutes before they broke away.

"Feel better?" Sparx smiled, stroking Nova's cheek tenderly.

Nova nodded. The kiss had suddenly brought all of her courage back. "Never felt better! Let's do this!"

"Good to have you back," Sparx smiled again.

**Me: WAHOOO! ROCK ON SPOVA-NESS!**

**NConn: . . . **

**SoLow: You were telling the truth?!**

**Me: Yup!**

**KFee: Can I still tell the readers about the time you-**

**Me: THANK YOU for reading this! More Spova to come in Chapter 5! Please review and until next time- GO SPOVA! GO SPOVA! GO SPOVA!**


	5. Sparx's Promise

**Yaaay I'm back and I've still got lots of Spova in me! Sorry I took a while to upload this chapter- blame the little bastard who invented school.**

**KFee: Why? School is fun!**

**SoLow: Yeah and if it weren't for school, you wouldn't be typing this story right now.**

**Me: Yeah I would!**

**SoLow: No you wouldn't cause you wouldn't know how to read and write and stuff like that.**

**Me: Mom taught me how to read and write and YOU'RE the one who taught me how to type, remember.**

**SoLow: Grrrr . . .**

**Me: ALRIGHT BABAY! BRING ON THE SUGAR AND BRING ON THE SPOVA!**

**Chapter 5**

**Sparx's Promise**

"Argh! I can't get through to the kid!" Sparx muttered.

"Me neither. Do you think he's okay?" Nova asked.

The red monkey shrugged. "I dunno. Dealing with trackers is WAY harder than it looks. The one time we need old Brainstrain and he's not here!" he complained.

"We gotta keep trying," Nova reassured him. "I've already sent out a message to the Sun Riders and they're looking for him."

She had her back turned from Sparx because she was trying to figure out what the keys did on the keyboard. "How DOES Gibson know how to work all this crazy stuff?"

"Don't ask me. I'm not a nerdy nerd," said Sparx, leaning over. He leaned over a little too far actually and fell over on a big red button.

BEEP!

"Sparx! Are you okay?" Nova cried, running over to him and helping him up. Then she noticed the button. "What did you do?"

"I dunno. I ju- Hey check it out," Sparx grinned. The screen was showing images of solar systems and there was a little symbol which signalled the Brian Scrambler. Chiro was alright after all.

"Thank goodness," Nova breathed with relief.

"See? I have SOME brains in me," Sparx smiled proudly. He bent down over the computer, accidently pressing another button. The computer screen changed to outer space.

"SPARX!" Nova yelled but not angrily. "Try to be more careful, will you?"

The red monkey just chuckled and winked at her.

Nova smiled warmly and took one look at the computer. Suddenly her face automatically dropped and her pink eyes opened wide. "I don't believe it," she whispered.

"What? What is it?" asked Sparx, walking over to her. Then he noticed that she had that look on her face again, with the eyes staring into nowhere. "Nova, what's wrong?"

The yellow monkey said nothing but managed to get her shaky hand to point at the screen. Sparx followed her finger and nearly fainted when he saw what she was seeing.

"Double. Monkey. Doodle!" he shouted. "How's THAT thing still alive?"

He looked at Nova and saw that she was beginning to tear up and quickly pulled her into a hug so she couldn't see the image of the Dark One Worm. 'Perfect timing too,' he thought sarcastically. 'What do you do when your girlfriend becomes dramatised by something and then it comes back to haunt her . . . well . . . What would Antauri do? That's easy. He'd find a way to get rid of it. But how?'

"I must do what is most important: destroy the Skeleton King Worm's head at all costs," the silver monkey said in his head.

Sparx groaned. He knew for sure that convincing Nova to come with him was not going to be easy. "Nova . . ." he begun.

"No no no no no!" she cried. "This isn't happening!"

Sparx waited until she stopped speaking before trying again. "Nova, you know that the Worm is dangerous . . ."

"DON'T!" Nova wailed, burying her head into Sparx's chest. "Don't talk about it!"

'Darn, this is hard,' thought Sparx. "Nova . . . do you think you could . . . handle this with me?"

She sobbed harder. "I can't! It'll happen again . . . I don't want it to happen again!"

Sparx squeezed her, wondering what to say to calm her down. Then he remembered something Nova had said to him when she confessed. "The worst part was that I was alone and I thought I'd never see you again."

"Nova I'm going to tell you something so I want you to listen to me." He took hold of her head and look at her directly in the eye. Nova had never seen him look so serious in all her life.

"Yeah?" she sniffed.

"You're not gonna go through the same experience as last time," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because if you fall down any wormhole then I'm coming with you."

**SoLow: WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?**

**Me: *screams like crazy fangirl***

**NConn: She's on a sugar rush.**

**Me: YES! THIS IS WHERE IT GETS EXCITING! Will Sparx keep his promise- if Nova falls down another wormhole that is? Please review!**


	6. As Long As We're Together

**OH YEAH BABAY! BRING ON THE SPOVA AND BRING ON THE SUGAAAH!**

**NConn: Don't you think you've had enough sugar?**

**Me: DO I LOOK LIKE I'VE HAD ENOUGH SUGAR?!**

**KFee: Well . . . you must've used up all your Spova at least.**

**Me: Used up all my Spova? USED UP ALL MY SPOVA?! I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP WITH THE SPOVA!**

**SoLow: Oh crap, this is gonna be intense . . .**

**Chapter 6**

**As Long As We're Together**

"Hey, are you alright? You've been quiet for a while now," said Sparx, trying to keep up with the yellow monkey.

"I'm fine. I'm just . . . are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Look, a promise is a promise. If this is really scaring you then I'm not letting it haunt you again," Sparx replied before stepping forward and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He was uncertain himself but was keen not to show it. "Now c'mon. The sooner we get this done, the sooner it'll be over and the sooner we can find the others."

The Super Robot was hovering over the Dark One Worm. Sparx leapt out of the robot and landed on the Worm's back. "C'mon!" he called up to Nova. "It's alright!"

She hesitated for a moment before jumping after him. For a moment she used her jetpack to hover above the Worm, too nervous to actually land on it.

Sparx took a hold of her hand and held it tight. "It's not as bad as it seems. Believe me, it's better walking around on this bug barefoot than having the walk in those old Spacewalker boots." He paused for a second. "Hang on, what was the point of those things anyway?"

Nova giggled a little before finally stepping on the Worm's back. It made her jump to feel how warm and soft it was. "This feels surprisingly . . . nice."

"See it ain't that bad, is it? Now let's see ya muster up some courage to take down the bonehead," Sparx chuckled. And with that he began to scamper ahead. Nova ran after him, suddenly feeling rather brave.

Both of them were rather surprised when there was no sign of the head when they reached the top. "That's weird," muttered Sparx, "I'm pretty sure his head is around here somewhere."

"Maybe this isn't his head," said Nova. She paused for a second, realising what she had just said. "Wait, if his head isn't up here then that mean it's-"

The two monkeys turned around. Sparx had led them the wrong way.

"Oops! My bad." The red monkey turned even redder when Nova gave him a dirty look.

"Come on! We've got no time to waste!" she shouted, running up the right way.

Sparx beamed. "That's the spirit!" he cheered as he ran after her.

It didn't take them long to reach the Skeleton King Worm's head. The monster's head was facing away from them which was good.

"We could do a sneak attack on them," Nova whispered to Sparx.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. You should stun 'em while I destroy his head," Sparx whispered back. "Nice to see your courage flowing again," he added with a smile.

"Thanks," said Nova, giving her boyfriend a warm look before pulling out her giant yellow fists. She sneaked up to the head, ready to perform a Lady Tomahawk- and suddenly the head turned around, wrapped himself around her and threw her to the Worm's back. The throw was strong and she landed hard on her head.

"NOVA!" Sparx yelled, immediately pulling out his magnets. "Magna Tingler Blast!"

The Skeleton King Worm Head shot a beam out of his mouth and the two of them started fighting with their power. Both of them had equal amount of strength and neither showed signs of giving up- until the Head suddenly struck Nova with his beam, sending her tumbling backwards. Sparx turned around in shock- and he did the same thing too but not as strong. The red monkey wasn't thrown back so much and ran up to the yellow one. "You okay?"

She tried to get up but the pain was too much. "I . . . think so?"

"Just hang in there. I'll getcha back to the robot."

But before either of them could move, they were thrown back by a sudden wind- the Worm was flying forwards at full speed. The two monkeys clung onto its back for dear life and Nova had a bad feeling she knew what was coming next . . .

She saw the beam shooting out of the Worm's mouth . . .

She saw the colours of the wormhole heading their way and felt the force beginning to pull and held on as tight as she could.

She was fighting the force! Nova was actually fighting the strength of the wormhole and couldn't believe that she'd been worried all this time, shown such weakness. Her joy made her cling onto the Worm's back tighter . . . a little too tight.

SLIP!

Nova screamed as her feet gave way and she felt herself being dragged away. Next thing, she felt Sparx's hand grab onto her arm and trying to pull her up, but the opposing force was too strong . . .

"Sparx, I'm slipping!" The yellow monkey was beginning to panic.

"Just stay calm! I've gotcha!" he shouted.

She was quite helpless now. With Sparx holding onto her arm and the force pulling at her as hard as it could, Nova felt that she couldn't move. She felt her arm slip through Sparx's and he now her by the wrist. "SPARX! Don't let me go!"

"Don't panic!" he grunted.

But there was no stopping Nova from freaking out now. Her hand continued to slip through Sparx's. He was trying to keep a grip of her three fingers.

"Sparx!" she wailed.

"Listen!" he yelled at her. "Whatever happens, I am not going to lose ya, you've got that?"

"But I'm slipping!"

He gave her that look again, the serious stare deep into her eyes. "I know that. But remember my promise. If you fall then I'm coming after ya."

Nova was speechless and looked as if she were going to cry again. "Sparx . . ."

Her fingers slipped through his hand.

The yellow monkey screamed again, as she felt herself falling off the Worm and into the wormhole . . .

But she felt something wrap itself around her and hold onto her like a baby.

"I told you I'd come for ya," Sparx smiled, despite the danger they were in. "You alright?"

Nova nodded. "I do now. As long as we're together that's all that matters."

**YES YES YES YES YEEEESSSSSS! GOTTA LOVE THE SPOVA FLUFF!**

**But what's gonna happen to them now? You'll just have to wait and see. Please review!**


	7. Growing Stronger

**IMMA GONNA COMPLETE THIS STORY AND I'M GONNA GET DAT SUGAH!**

**SoLow: That's it! No more Nutella for you!**

**Me: DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A F-**

**KFee: Don't you think it's time for Chapter 7 now?**

**Me: Oh yeah! LET'S DO THIS! I AM SO MOTIVATED! Oh and Lorrie, thank you for the sugar . . . I'M GONNA GET DAT BAG IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!**

**SoLow: Wait, WHAT? *sees ladder* HOLY CRAP! SOMEBODY GRAB THAT BAG OF SUGAR BEFORE GILAW-**

**Me: TIME FOR CHAPTER 7 BABAY!**

**Chapter 7**

**Growing Stronger**

Sparx couldn't tell how long the two of them had been falling for but it felt like forever. He looked at Nova and couldn't help smiling, she looked so peaceful. She was still in his arms and had her eyes closed and her arms were wrapped around Sparx's neck.

'It feels good to know that she feels safe with me,' Sparx thought to himself, holding her even tighter. "You okay?" he asked her.

Nova opened her eyes and gave him the most beautiful smile he had even seen. "Yeah, I think so." She gently stroked his cheek. "Thanks for coming for me."

She was pretty sure that she felt his cheek go hot. "No problem."

"No really, I'm grateful," she said.

"You're fine. I was just keeping my-" Sparx began but was interrupted when their lips met in another passionate kiss. Surprised (but in a good way), he wrapped his arms around her tighter and let all his feeling go into the kiss. Neither of them showed signs of wanting to break away, unless if it was to take a breath and Sparx couldn't believe his luck, it felt so soothing and he wanted the moment to last forever . . .

Suddenly he felt himself being jerked around violently, which broke their lips away from each other. Then he noticed that Nova had shut her eyes tightly and felt her hands clinging onto him tighter than ever. The red monkey had no idea what was going on but she did and whatever it was, she knew that it wasn't going to be pretty. So he squeezed her even tighter, shut his eyes tight and prepared himself for the pain. They were still being thrown around and he was getting dizzy. Next thing, he felt himself crashing onto something hard and he flipped several times, before finally everything went still.

"That was sore," Sparx groaned, getting up to his feet. That was when he noticed that they were no longer in the wormhole but on top of a strange- looking planet. It was made of ice but it felt so warm and he could see little chunks of coloured rock floating around in it. He then turned around and spotted Nova lying opposite him and ran over to her. "Nova, get up!"

She let out a moan but opened her eyes and looked at him. "Did we make it?"

"Yeah, we made it. Can you get up?" he asked her, noticing how fragile she looked.

The yellow monkey took her time, using her hands and feet to push herself up to her feet. For a moment she stayed standing, but then fell into Sparx's hands. "Whoa! You alright there?"

"I think I'll live," Nova chuckled, before taking a second to take in her surroundings.

"Sparx . . ."

"Yeah?"

"I know this place," Nova said softly.

Sparx wasn't too surprised when she said that- after all she had been here before. "Ya think you'd be able to remember the way out?"

Her face was glum. "I can't," she said. "It all happened so fast, I didn't really know what was happening. I saw so much . . . the creation of time a- and space, and . . ."

"Reality itself?" Sparx finished for her.

Nova lowered her head. "Exactly. And then this strange planet came along and . . . it just started **talking** to me. It told me that you wanted me back and that the team needed me. And then . . . then."

Sparx suddenly noticed something interesting. "Um, Nova . . . why is this planet shrinking?"

She looked down and took hold of his hand. "It's not shrinking Sparx . . . we're growing."

"We're wha-?" For a moment he was too surprised to speak. Then he remembered the time he'd nearly been killed by the giant TV Monster- she'd appeared out of nowhere, the same size as it and punched it out of the way.

"So what happens now?" he asked her.

Nova was holding his hand tightly. "You're about to find out."

FLASH!

Sparx realised that they were both on fire and yet he didn't feel any pain and then the two of them blasted off together. As they flew through the cosmos, Sparx saw many fascinating things: he saw strange little creatures floating past them to take a look- he saw different planets in all different shapes and sizes. He even saw stars forming different kinds of shapes- and he was pretty sure that one of the shapes was a heart.

"Hey, Sparx?"

"Yeah? What is it Nova?"

"I'm glad you're here to see this with me. If you weren't I don't think I would've-"

He placed a finger on her lip, which quietened her. "Save that talk for later. Right now we've got a team to find, a planet to save and a big ugly worm to bust up!"

**Me: *reaches top of ladder* FINALLY. *opens bag of sugar* Mmm, yummy sugar . . .**

**SoLow: OH NO YOU DON'T! **

**Me: NOM! *eats all sugar***

**KFee: What the hell's going on here?**

**NConn: Yeah, I heard something we- is that a bag of sugar in GiLaw's hands?**

**SoLow: TAKE COVER!**

**Please Read and Review and stay tuned for Chapter 8. Until then- SUGAR RUSH!**


	8. Inside the Doomhole

**SoLow: Attention all GiLaw fans! First things first, I'm glad you're enjoying GiLaw's story, but do NOT give her any sugar under ANY costs! She gets crazier than Peter Griffin on Red Bull! And don't tell her I said that or she'll KILL me!**

**Me: Heeeeey! What's UP my favourite peo- well YOU'RE here early.**

**NConn: Since when are YOU interested in GiLaw's story?**

**SoLow: 'Cause it's getting interesting! DUH! **

**Me: That's nice**

**KFee: What's wrong?**

**Me: I miss sugar . . .**

**SoLow: Why don't we take your mind off it with Chapter 8 then?**

**Me: *perks up* YEAH BABAY! Let's get this crap DONE!**

**Chapter 8**

**Inside the Doomhole**

Damn, I suck at these chapter titles! Anyway, if you HAVEN'T skipped ahead in my story, you will know that Otto, Gibson, Jinmay and Antauri all got sucked into doomholes. Otto, Gibson and Jinmay all got thrown into the same doomhole and Antauri got sucked into a different doomhole.  
Otto and Gibson crashed hard onto the ground, and Jinmay fell on top of them with a thud.

"OUCH! Can't you try to be a bit more careful?" Gibson snapped.

"Sorry." Jinmay blushed and climbed to her feet.

"Are we still alive?" Otto groaned.

The three robots took a moment to take in their surroundings. It DID look a bit like heaven. Everything was completely white and so bright that their eyes scrunched up in pain. Above them, there was a portal which they had out of.

"Where are we?" Jinmay gasped.

"I'm not sure," Gibson said glumly.

"Can you find the others on your tracker?" the robot girl asked.

The blue scientist picked up his tracker, which he had somehow managed to keep hold of all along (please don't ask). "I cannot find any signs of Chiro, Sparx or Nova, but Antauri's around here somewhere! Maybe we should try to find him."

"Well then let's find him!" Otto cheered, scampering off.

"Wait!" Gibson shouted. "I'm also picking up signs of citizens from the city! That must mean that we're inside the doomhole!"

"Inside the doomhole? Is that even possible?" cried Otto.

Gibson sighed. "Otto, with such evil, anything can be possible."

"Oh," said the green monkey, obviously dumbstruck.

"Follow me! We're going to find Antuari!" Gibson shouted proudly.

Meanwhile, in another area, the silver monkey fell through a different portal and crash-landed onto the ground of the doomhole. He couldn't believe what had just happened, it was so quick. But he could remember very clearly what had happened. The doomhole had appeared while he and Nova where in the Super Robot. Nova had anchored herself to the med table but was too scared to help Antauri . . .

'I do hope she's alright,' he thought to himself and began to look around for any signs of life.

After a few minutes, he saw most of the citizens- the two girls clutching onto each other, the man with the toy penguin who he called Mr. Cheapers and many others.

Suddenly, there was a thumping noise and Antauri saw a giant monster appear in front of them. It was like a worm with legs and it was wearing a spacesuit, without the helmet. Six long tentacles stuck out of his body and he had the longest tongue Antauri had seen. The creature stuck out its tongue and started looking around for a victim. It made a grab for the man with Mr. Cheapers who frantically threw the toy penguin at it. The monster's tongue wrapped around Mr. Cheapers and it was sucked into its mouth. The monster chewed a few times and then swallowed.  
The citizens started screaming and running around frantically but the monster reached out with its tentacles, trying to grab a victim. Quickly realising the danger of the situation, Antuari activated his Ghost Claws and cut off a tentacle that had grabbed a small girl.

"You'll be alright," he said as he kneeled down to help her after she'd been freed. But the girl screamed and pointed at the monster. Antuari looked

up and saw that its tentacle had grown back and it was even longer than last time.

How was he going to defeat it now? And more importantly, how was he going to find the other's and help rescue the helpless citizens?

Antuari closed his eyes and quietly whispered to himself "Power Primate, if you are there, then please help the others find me and help us destroy this creature at all costs."

**Me: Okay, I know that was a really short chapter but that's 'cause of the LACK OF SUGAR!**

**SoLow: I still think that telling the fans not to give you any sugar was a good idea.**

**Me: WHAT? WHAT DID YOU DO, SOLOW?!**

**SoLow: Oh, nothing.**

**Me: Please remember to review. And until next time- DIE BITCH!**

**SoLow: HEEEEEELLLLPPP!**


	9. Strength and Courage

**Wow, I'm actually getting this done . . . I'm getting onto the exciting bit-**

**Okay, I WOULD'VE gotten this done quicker if my STUPID internet hadn't decided to go down on me so it took me AGES to update my story! Thanks a LOT Internet Explorer! We now return you to Chapter 9 of Doomholes of Fear. And also since I'm so mean, SoLow will not be featured in the rest of my story. That'll teach the bitch NOT to try and drag me away from sugar like that! *eats another cupcake* NOW LETS GET THIS CRAP DONE!**

**Chapter 9**

**Strength and Courage**

**Nova's P.O.V:**

I couldn't feel any safer with him. Throughout this adventure, he had almost never left my side. It was so sweet and brave of him to jump off the Worm like that to make sure that I was alright. He could've stayed on the Worm where he wouldn't experience what I did but he didn't. He risked his own life. For me.  
But I still feel like a coward. I've been letting one small memory upset me so much. A warrior, dramatised by one small memory. Sparx says that I'm not a coward, but he's just saying that to encourage me . . . is he? Am I warrior or a coward? I wish I could do something to prove that I can be strong . . .

**Sparx's P.O.V:**

She's been really quiet since we took off together. Maybe I should ask her what's wrong? No, I don't want to upset her again. I think she's been through enough distress for one day. But at the same time, I wish I could just get her to realise that just because the memory's upsetting her, it doesn't mean that she's a coward. It could've happened to anyone. If only there were a way to tell her that.

**Normal P.O.V:**

The two monkeys soon noticed something which they had been hoping to see for a while: the Brain Scrambler, and it was heading towards what looked like a very large white portal. In fact it looked almost exactly like a doomhole, only it was bigger and it wasn't dragging at anything.

"What's the kid doing?" said Sparx.

"I don't know but I don't like the look of it. Come on! We gotta stop him," said Nova.

Chiro nearly fainted when he suddenly saw two very large shapes appear in front of him. They were both on fire and were calling out his name. The poor boy didn't know what to do: attack, retreat or listen to them?

The fire went out around the first shape, revealing the yellow monkey. "Hi Chiro," she said a little shyly.

"Nova?! But how- what- why- WHO?!" he stuttered, staring at the other large flaming shape.

"Aw c'mon. The fire felt cool," Sparx complained as his flame went out too.

Now Chiro was really confused. "But how did you-" He looked at Nova who seemed to be the most haunted by the situation. Her new height reminded him. "Is he back?" he groaned.

She nodded. "What'll we do?"

"Okay, I've got a plan. We should all go into the doomhole to find the others then think of a way to destroy the Worm," Chiro replied. "Follow me."

He blasted off in the Brain Scrambler and disappeared through the portal. Sparx turned around and saw how nervous but focused Nova looked. "I can do this," she was whispering to herself. "I can do this."

He positioned herself so they were almost nose to nose. "You can, and you will Nova. You've got us, you've got me and you're the bravest girl out there. Got that?"

She hesitated a moment before replying "Sparx . . . could you hold my hand please?"

Sparx looked surprised but took her hand anyway and held it close to him. "How does that feel?"

"It feels . . . nice," she murmured and suddenly they were both on fire again. Knowing that it was time, she took a deep breath. "Ready when you are."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "You've got this," he whispered before flying through the portal, guiding Nova by the hand. Looking at his hand holding onto hers, Nova felt safer and braver than ever.

Meanwhile Gibson, Otto and Jinmay seemed to be getting closer to Antauri. But something weird was going on.

"Signals on my tracker keep on either disappearing or moving around restlessly, especially Antauri's. Something's very wrong," Gibson murmured.

"Then we should pick up the pace. They could be in trouble," said Jinmay.

"How can you pick up a pace? That's impossible!" said Otto, making the other two groan.

Obviously annoyed, Gibson muttered "Just follow me."

Through all of this Antauri was trying to still fight the worm with the tenticles and the long tongue but wasn't doing to well. It seemed that the harder he fought, the stronger the monster got. Every time he cut off a tenticle to free a city citizen, the tenticles just grew even longer. Even his Monkey Mind Scream seemed to have a positive effect on the creature. He was tired, weak and very sore.

The monster had grabbed a teenage boy in it's tongue, preparing to eat him. Antauri wartched on helplessly. It would take a miracle to save them now.

SLASH!

A very familiar-looking green saw appeared out of nowhere and cut off the monster's tongue, freeing the boy. Unfortunately (like the last few times), the tongue grew back and grew longer.

The silver monkey was still worried but relieved at the same time when Gibson, Otto and Jinmay rushed over to help him.

"You okay?" Otto asked Antauri, helping him to his feet.

"Yes, I'm alright. I'm just relieved that you're okay too," said Antauri.

Jinmay took one look at the creature. "Antauri . . . what is that thing?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure but I do know that there must be a certain way to defeat it. All enemies have their weaknesses." He sighed. "It would take someone with great strength and courage to do that." He looked down at his feet.

"Antauri, what's wrong?" said Gibson.

Antauri looked back up. "There is a certain someone with certain strength and courage. And that someone is . . . Nova."

**KFee: OOOOOH! THIS IS GETTING EXCITING! **

**NConn: What's gonna happen? Tell us, GiLaw!**

**Me: Nope! Not saying a word. Cause I'm mean like that. *eats another cupcake and more sugar***

**SoLow: Hey GiLaw. I'm really sorry about- IS THAT A 3 POUND BAG OF CUPCAKES WITH EXTRA SUGAR I SEE?!**

**Me: Yep! And you're not meant to be in the rest of my story! Out NOW!**

**SoLow: Give me those cupcakes and that sugar first! **

**Me: Too late! I've already eaten it all!**

**NConn: Oh no . . .**

**KFee: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES PEOPLE!**

**Me: Cheerio! Thank you readers for the sugar, they're REALLY GETTING ME MOTIVATED! Until next time-**

**SUPER EXTRA HYPER SUGAR RUSH!**


	10. I Can Do This

**Wazzup ma favourite people! GiLaw is back and right now IMMA ON MORE FIRE THAN SPARX AND NOVA! NOW LETS DO THIS! **

**Chapter 10**

**I Can Do This**

Antauri, Gibson, Otto and Jinmay stared helplessly at the monster towering over them, its long tentacles wriggling around, wondering which victim to go for.

It stuck out its tongue, carefully making its choice.

"Whatever you do, do not move," Antauri warned his teammates. "Sound and movement will only attract him."

The tongue was curling around, not knowing who to lash out at.

Jinmay was clutching her mouth, doing her best not to squeal. Gibson was sweating with fear. Otto was trying not to shiver. The tongue seemed to be targeting him. It poked him on the shoulders and even licked him on the cheek, seeing where he would flinch. He scrunched up his eyes- and the tongue immediately wrapped around him and began to carry him towards its mouth . . .

"Don't move Otto!" Antauri shouted as the green monkey struggled in fear. His arms were trapped in the monster's tongue so he couldn't cut it off with his saws.

"Ghost Claw Attack!"

Antauri leapt out and cut the monster's tongue off again just as Otto was about to get eaten.

"Thanks for that," the green simian gasped with relief.

"Guys . . . his tongue's growing back!" Jinmay cried, pointing. And sure enough it was reforming and was now as long as a giraffe's neck. Four out of six of its tentacles reached and grabbed a robot each and began to squeeze hard.

"I . . . can't move!" Gibson spluttered.

Antauri tried to turn into his Ghost form but the monster was squeezing him too hard. They would need a miracle to save them now . . .

CRASH!

The four robots gasped as the Brain Scrambler appeared out of nowhere and crash- landed into the creature, releasing them all. Chiro jumped out and ran up to Jinmay who fell hard onto the ground and helped her up.

"I'm okay," she groaned. Then she realised who was actually helping her up.

"Chiro!" she squealed and the two of them squeezed each other tight- until the monster stood up and grabbed them again, including Chiro.

"Where are Sparx and Nova?" Jinmay asked Chiro while they struggled.

As if on cue, the worm suddenly caught fire and began to scream with pain. Next thing, it was struck by red electricity and surrounded by light rings which caused it a lot of pain. Two very large shapes appeared in front of the team. Both shapes were on fire and they were holding hands.

"Great Scott, who-?" Gibson began but the fire went out revealing that it was Sparx and Nova. The scientist stared at the two giants in awe. "How in Shuggazoom did you-?"

"Save the chit-chat, Brainstrain. We've got a bug to bust," Sparx grinned, looking down at him from his great height. 'If I'm stuck like this forever, then I am so putting a stop to all his boring lectures,' he thought with a smirk.

"What happened to you?" Jinmay asked.

Nova smiled. "It's a long story. I can tell you later if we manage to beat up the bad guys."

Sparx gave her a look. 'That's the closest she's gotten to talking about it,' he thought happily. 'She's back to stay for good.'

He suddenly snapped out of and realised that the monster was back on his feet and its tongue was lashing out in Nova's direction.

"Nova, look out!" he yelled.

She turned around, saw the danger and jumped out of the way and the tongue wrapped itself around a very large man who had been trying to run out of the way.

"LADY TOMAHAWK!" Nova shouted, pulling out her giant fists and smashing the creature's helmet. The face shield on cracked and all of a sudden, its head exploded. All of its tentacles shrivelled up and died.

Next thing a blinding flash filled everyone's eyes and they were back in the white tunnel, being dragged around. Everything happened so quickly and when the light cleared away, the city citizens were back in Shuggazoom, Sparx, Nova and the Super Robot were hovering in the middle of space and the rest of the team were inside the robot. Opposite them was the Dark One Worm and the Skeleton King's head did not seem happy to see them.

"Get inside!" Chiro ordered to Sparx and Nova.

But they were too big and there wasn't any way for them to get inside without breaking anything. Both of them looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Can you get out to us?" Nova called to them.

She heard Antauri shout back "The Worm's using some kind of power to block us from reaching you!"

"We're just going have to fight him," Sparx sighed, seeing the worried in his girlfriend's pink eyes. "You think you can do this?"

She looked as focused as anything. "I can do this . . . I can do this," she whispered to herself, pulling out her giant fists. "I can do this."

The Skeleton King Head shot multiple beams out of his mouth.

"Gyro Roll!" Sparx yelled, and the beams shot back at the Worm. They blew him back a bit and he was infuriated that he had been struck.

"KNUCKLE DUSTER!" Nova shrieked. She swiped a fist against the Head, smashing away most of the bone. He roared in pain and glared at her. His eyes began to glow violently. Nova shuddered, preparing herself for the pain.

"Nova!" Sparx hollered, shoving out of the way but not giving himself enough time to move and the Head struck him with some eye beams. Sparx screeched in pain and he began to shrink until he was back to his normal size and he crash-landed the Super Robot's shoulder.

"SPARX!" Nova wailed, realising that she was now on her own. She was really angry at the Head for knocking out her boyfriend like that. So angry that she could explode . . .

"I CAN DO THIS!" Nova screamed, beginning to glow violently with some sort of new energy power. It wasn't like the heat energy that unleashed whenever she lost her temper. This energy was more powerful, more positive and it surrounded the Dark One Worm which roared in pain and turned from pink to red to brown . . .

The Skeleton King Head let out a cry of pain as Nova stomped on top of the Worm and grabbed the Head. Using all her strength, she let out a grunt and ripped the Head off of the Worm which was now black. The Head let out a moan and powered out and the Worm turned into black dust.

Sparx opened his eyes and saw Nova hovering way above the Super Robot, looking exhausted. She had used up all of her energy and shrank back to her normal size . . . and then she was falling towards the Super Robot . . .

He jumped to his feet, ran to the edge of the Super Robot's shoulder and held out his arms, preparing to catch her. The yellow monkey was so tired even realise that she was falling until she landed in Sparx's arms.

"You did it Nova," he whispered to her.

She had just enough energy to smile weakly at him and gasp out "Thanks" before passing out in his arms.

**NConn: That was *sniff* BEAUTIFUL!**

**KFee: I . . . am . . . speechless**

**Me: *screams like crazy fangirl* ROCK ON SPOVA! WAHOOO!**

**But there's still one more chapter to come! Until next time- YES YES YEEESSSSS!**


	11. Thank You

**Last chapter . . . it's so sad . . . *sniff* Okay, here goes . . .**

**Chapter 11**

**Thank You**

She'd been out for a while now and Sparx had refused to leave her side. He'd laid her down in his bed and lied down beside her. He couldn't be prouder of her for defeating the Dark One Worm. Every now and then the red monkey would fall asleep then wake up to check on Nova to make sure she was alright . . .

Sparx snapped awake. How long had he been asleep for? He looked over and saw that Nova was not lying down with him. He jumped out of the bed and ran into the training room. "Where's Nova?"

"She's outside. She said that she needed some fresh air," said Chiro.

Sparx ran to his red tube and shot up it. The tube led him to the shoulder of the Super Robot. He was relieved to see Nova sitting on the edge, watching the sunset. The light from the sun made her fur glow a beautiful golden colour.

"Hey," he murmured, walking up and sitting down beside her. "How do ya feel?"

"Much better," she replied, not looking at him. "It's really nice, isn't it?"

"What?"

"The sunset."

Sparx looked ahead and couldn't help feeling warm inside. The sunset seemed to be creating some sort of romantic atmosphere. He put his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his.

"Sparx?"

"Yeah? What is it Nova?"

She gave him a special look and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "Thank you for being there for me. Without you I don't think I would've found the courage to defeat the Worm."

He stroked her cheek. "You're welcome. I'd do anything for you."

They looked at each other in the eyes before their lips met. It wasn't like the last two kisses when one had unexpectedly pulled the other into it. They both saw it coming and there was no pulling. Sparx embraced Nova in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The tips of their tails touched each other, forming the shape of a heart. The moment was one that both of them would treasure forever. After a few minutes, they slowly broke away.

"Sparx, I love you."

"I love you too."

The couple shared another passionate kiss and the sun set down over Shuggazoom City.

**NConn: *sobbing with joy***

**KFee: That was so adorable!**

**SoLow: You see? You can write great stories when you're not on so much sugar!**

**Me: Ah, no need for the sugar. I've discovered Red Bull.**

**SoLow: Oh that's ni- wait a sec. WHAT THE FU-**

***BOOM!***

**Look out for my next story "Super Loopy Silver Monkey" coming soon! Until then- Cheerio!**


End file.
